The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and a recording head position adjustment method.
An inkjet recording apparatus includes a plurality of head units. Each head unit includes a plurality of lineheads. Overlap of the head units in a width direction of a recording medium is adjusted by moving the head units in the width direction.